During processing of a material, detecting presence of a contaminant on a surface of the material or identifying a contaminant on the surface of the material may be desired. For example, when painting, priming, or sealing a surface, verification of surface cleanliness is useful to assure adequate adhesion between the paint, primer, or sealant and the surface.
Known surface contamination detection methods now available include portable Fourier Transform Infrared (FT-IR) spectrometers, but these methods utilize heavy and bulky equipment. Surface contamination detection with currently known FT-IR systems requires expert interpretation and, often, detailed knowledge of system software and hardware.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need in the art for a simple and reliable method of detecting and identifying surface contamination.